Welcome to my Life
by ghostworld
Summary: AU. I used to live in Seattle... My dad and I moved to move to Neptune, California after some tragic events. Who will she meet? What will she discover about her life? What is in stored for her in this town? LoVe and MaDi. Chapt. 9 finally up!
1. Prologue: A Look Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I apoligize in advance for any errors in the fic I wasn't able to get it revised. I had this idead not that along ago and I wanted to bring it to life. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

_A look back…_

My life hasn't always been perfect, actually it's far from it, and the only constant thing in it is my dad. He has always been there for me; he's the one that has raised me because I never knew my mother. She's dead.

I lived in a small town where everybody knows each other and where nothing was ever kept private. I used to attend the Academy of Northridge in Seattle. The school was divided into many different clicks. The jocks and cheerleaders ruled the school. I used to be the head cheerleader but I also belong to the yearbook committee, photography club, debate team, the choir, and the denominators a math club. I was also an honor roll student.

I used to have a boyfriend. He was my first love but things ended because his family was moving to New York and I wouldn't see him anymore. The whole long relationship won't work thing but it was mutual.

One night during my sophomore year everything changed. Things made less sense and my life was completely shattered in a blink of an eye. On that tragic night my innocence was lost. Stolen from me. The very next morning I found out that my best friend Brandon had committed suicide.

The night before…

To cheer me up, Brandon invited me to prom; he was a senior with a great future in front of him. People always told us we looked a lot a like. We had an inseparable bond. He was captain and quarterback of the football team. We had known each other our whole lives. He was like the brother I never had… After the dance was over we decided to go to an after party.

When we arrived at the party most people were already drunk or past out. I took a drink someone handed to me. I can't seem to remember what happened afterwards. All I know is that the very next day when I woke up I woke up naked in one of the guest rooms.

Many rumors began to circle around the school the next day. My best friend's death was all over the news.

My father quit his position as sheriff. He never told me why he did it. But something told me he had some very specific reasons. He wasn't telling me to protect me. He didn't understand why things were becoming very difficult for me at school. I couldn't tell him because who knows what he would do.

Many of my so called friends stopped talking to me. No one ever told me why! I finished my sophomore year with many difficulties. Another drastic change happened that year during the summer.

My dad said it would be better for us if we moved. I still have those words stuck in my head repeating themselves like a broken record, 'Honey, we are moving to Neptune, California.'

I understand why he wants to move… to start fresh but there are still so many questions left unanswered. Who raped me? What really happened to Brandon? Why Neptune?

A/N: Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 1: The Present

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. Sorr, for any grammatical errors. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 1: The Present

We moved a couple of weeks before school started. My dad had already enrolled me at Neptune High as a junior.

Before we officially moved I decided it was time for a change; after all, I would be starting a new life. I didn't have my best friend or boyfriend to keep me here. People in Neptune won't know anything about me only that I'm the new girl. I decided I needed a make over.

My dad had decided to open up his own business as a private investigator.

Our new home… a very cozy apartment.

I was almost done unpacking everything except for one box filled with my memories. I had my most valuable and precious treasures in there; that contained pictures of my first and only boyfriend, Brandon, Back-up, and dad. I also had a small music box that used to belong to my mother; it had pony in it and played "Moonlight Sonata" and "Fur Elise" by Beethoven. It's the only memory I have of her because I've never seen a picture of her.

Looking at those pictures opened up many unhealed and fresh wounds. I was tired of being afraid. Tired off trying to please people who only stabbed me on the back in the long-run. People who betrayed me when I needed them the most. It was time to fight back. It was time to be strong, to stand up for myself, to find out what really happened that night.

I needed to start fresh. I had a new place to call home, new clothes, all I needed now was a new look. With tears in my eyes I took out a pair of scissors and cut off my long golden locks.

I decided to put a couple of pictures up in my room. On my nightstand I placed the music box and a picture of Brandon and me when we were five. I miss him so much.

I was finishing unpacking when I heard, "Who's your daddy?" come from the living room.

"I really hate it when you say that." She told her father as she walked over to hug him and kiss him.

"And here I was about to give these to my one and only daughter but now I guess I'll give them to Back-up since he is my only family member." He said while holding out a keychain with a couple of keys. "A real shame too."

"Are those-"

Keith cut her off, "Keys! To your brand new car… well, yes and no."

Veronica looked up at him confused, "Yes and no?"

He smiled over at her, "It will be a 'brand new car' for you but it is used. It's in top condition."

Veronica got the keys from Keith's hands and headed outside the apartment complex to look at her new ride. With wide eyes and jaw dropping, she walked over to admire the car, it had a big red bow on top of the hood; it was a beautiful black convertible. "Dad, it's beautiful." She said while gently running her fingers on the side of car.

"It's a LeBaron." Keith answered with a huge smile on his face. "Honey, I know you deserve better but-"

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I love it. Thank you."

"Why don't you and take it for a ride while I'll prepare us dinner. Take Back-up with you so he could get some fresh air too. I hear the beach is pretty nice. And please don't forget your cell phone."

"I should probably take my taser too, just in case." Veronica said sarcastically.

"That's my girl."

Veronica walked inside to get Back-up, grabbed her cell phone that currently occupied a space on the coffee table, and headed down to Dog beach.

At the beach. Veronica took the leash of Back-up's collar, threw the ball as hardest as she could, on queue the dog ran after it. They played for a couple of minutes, she threw the ball even farther this time, Back-up didn't come back.

Veronica began to desperately look for her lost dog, "Back-up, come here boy! Back-up!"

She walked farther down the beach where she had thrown the ball earlier. She spotted Back-up on top of a tall figure laying on the sand. She ran towards them scared that Back-up was attacking the tall figure, as she got closer she yelled, "Come here, boy!"

The tall figure turned out to be a very good looking fellow. "Thanks, but I'm a hundred percent all man." He said as he waggled his eyebrows at her while standing up.

"I was talking to the dog." She answered with a little red in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but was he hurting you."

"No, he was licking my face." He was clearly checking her out.

"That's strange, he's usually not friendly with strangers, what were you doing with my dog?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Really? He's a total peach. The ball was caught between some of my stuff and he couldn't get it out. So, I took it out and threw it, the next thing I knew he was on top me, slobbering all over my face." He chuckled. "You know the rest."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"I haven't seen you around here before-"

"You caught me, I'm new, just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"Cool." He didn't know what it was about this girl but he felt nervous around her. That was something that never happened to him before which was strange, he was usually a total pro when it came to talking to girls.

They stood there a couple of minutes in complete silence but not awkwardness. They both sat down on the sand; feeling the sand between their toes, the gentle breeze touching there skin, listening to the rocks crashing into the waves, all while watching the sunset together. They talked for about an hour about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other's company.

That moment was interrupted by Veronica's cell phone, "Hi dad, yeah, it's really beautiful, okay. I'll be home in 20 minutes. I love you too. Bye."

He cringed when he heard the words dad and love, as far as he was concerned those words were never used in the same sentence.

She turned to look at him and noticed him cringe, "I have to go, my dad is waiting for me to eat dinner. It was nice meeting you…" She paused when she realized she didn't know his name.

He looked at her momentarily, she looked so beautiful, "…" She furrowed her eyebrows when he didn't answer her.

"…Oh, My… my na-name… is Lo-Logan Echolls."

Veronica giggled, he sounded so cute, he forgot his name. "Logan Echolls, nice to meet you." She extended her hand; he took her small hand in his and instantly felt a spark.

They both stood there together holding hands, looking into each others eyes, theirs hearts both raising, flowing with new emotions.

She shook his hand, smiled at him, and began walking away.

Logan stood there a couple of minutes is awe; until, he realized he didn't know her name.

He ran after her, she was only a few feet away from new car, he gently pulled her arm.

She looked up at him, "Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name."

"Sorry." She blushed. Logan had extended his hand this time. "Veronica Mars."

"Nice to meet you too, Veronica Mars."

Little did they know a certain blonde had witnessed their whole interaction and wasn't too happy about it, but then again Lilly Kane was never pleased.

TBC…

A/N: You know what to do...


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I would like to apologize for grammatical errors and the delay. A lot of things have been going on but I'm glad to say things are starting to get back in order. Thanks for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Surprise!

Veronica got home fifteen minutes later with a huge smile on her face. "Dad, I'm back." She said as she walked inside.

Keith was sitting down on the couch watching a baseball game. "Honey, your plate is in the microwave. Eat it while it's hot." Veronica nodded. He looked at her for a couple of minutes, "Did you like the beach?"

"Yes, it felt really calming." Her cheeks began turning red.

Keith noticed her blushing but decided not to ask anything she would tell him when she was ready. Veronica finished her dinner, kissed her dad on the cheek, and went to bed. The rest of the week flew by very quickly.

"Hey kiddo, are you excited about tomorrow?" Keith asked entering the apartment.

Veronica got up from the couch and hugged him, "Yeah. I think I am."

Keith kissed the top of her head. "I'll get dinner started."

After dinner, Keith and Veronica spent some quality father-daughter time, watching South Park.

The next day.

Veronica woke up early the next morning before her alarm went off. She took a quick hot shower and got dressed. She put on a short denim skirt with a turquoise simple tee and her combat boots. She served herself a bowl a cereal. Keith got up about fifteen minutes later.

"You're up early..." Keith said between a big yawn. "…sweetie."

"Yup."

"Let me see you." Keith requested.

Veronica got off the stool and did a quick turn.

Keith pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "My little girl is growing up." He said teasingly.

Veronica pouted.

"You look beautiful, honey." Keith said kissing her forehead.

"I have to go. I don't want to be late for my first day at Neptune High." Veronica gave him a quick kiss on the cheek; grabbed her car keys, her messenger bag, and cell phone before stepping outside.

The drive to Neptune High was quick. She parked her car. She took a deep breath, 'Okay, Mars. Everything will be okay. You are starting new, here. Maybe nobody knows what happened in Seattle.' She tried to reassure herself. She took another deep breath before she stepped out.

There were students already gathered around the school, there were two very different clicks. She noticed that this school was no _Academy of Northridge_.

She put her head up high and began to walk towards the school. She noticed people turning and looking over at her, some muttering amongst them.

'_Who is she?_' she heard someone say as she passed them.

She continued to walk in through the double doors until she reached the main office.

Outside in the quad.

A very toned and muscular guy with blonde hair, "Logan, dude guess what?!" asked his friend very excitedly as Logan approached the rest of the 09er's.

"Enlighten me?" Logan asked very uninterested. All he could think off of was that beautiful tiny blonde he met at the beach a week ago… Veronica Mars. He had gone everyday afterwards trying to see if he'd see her again but was disappointed when she didn't return. He began thinking it might have been a dream…

"There's this TOTALLY hot new chick!" the blonde yelled. "I wonder if she's seeing someone because if she isn't I'm so there."

'_Wait! Can it be?'_ Logan pondered.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang signaling it was time for their first class.

The first three periods had passed very slowly. He kept hoping and wondering if that 'hot new chick' Dick was talking about was Veronica.

He groaned. It was now fourth period, journalism, at least it was almost lunch. He would also be able to see his best friend Duncan. Duncan Kane was class president and your typical boy next door, a parents wet dream… He was related to none other than Lily Kane.

She is the queen of Neptune High. Whatever she wants she gets. Sure, she has a nice rack but she is also the easiest girl in school.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the classroom door. Everyone's attention turned towards the teacher, Miss Dent, who got up to open it. She smiled when she saw a beautiful tiny blonde standing there.

"And you are?" Asked Miss Dent.

"Veronica Mars. Sorry, I'm late but I'm new and got completely lost." She gave her a small smile.

"Come in." Miss Dent opened the door wider for her to come in. "_So, Veronica, welcome to newspaper class._"

"_Do you have any experience with a camera?_" Miss Dent inquired.

Veronica looked at her with amusement, "_Yeah. Some._"

Miss Dent walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a camera, "_This is a 35mm camera. Now, my suggestion as you're starting out is just to set it on auto and that way you-_"

"_I'd really be more comfortable if I could just use my own camera._" _Veronica pulls a serious camera out of her bag. _"_Um, the swivel LCD really comes in handy when you're doing overhead shooting or ground level macro-shooting_"

Miss Dent _bemused _"_Right._"

Veronica continued, "_The optical zoom actually goes up to 71.2mm and it's good to have the raw file option because you can mess with the images post-exposure without nearly the loss of image quality you'd get with a JPEG file._"

"_And…when it's dark outside, you should-you should use a flash._" Miss Dent responded with a smile.

Both began laughing, Miss Dent returned the camera to the cupboard, but both stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Logan Echolls, he chuckled, he had been running late to class. He stopped in front of his journalism class when he heard _that_ beautiful voice he had longed to here this past week.

Both Miss Dent and Veronica turned around to see who was laughing. Veronica bit her bottom lip nervously when she noticed the cute boy she befriended at the beach a couple of days ago.

Logan smirked. He was mesmerized at the sight in front of him, the tiny blonde was sporting a turquoise shirt that fitted her perfectly; bringing out the blue-green in her eyes. But her quick wit was super appealing.

"Logan, so nice of you to decide to join us. Now, please take a seat." Miss Dent began assigning everybody a topic for their article forgetting about the tiny blonde briefly.

Veronica was still standing in front of the classroom, "_I __have your first assignment. Are you free after school tomorrow?_" She asked as she approached her. Logan still held her gaze, refusing to look away, fearing that it was all a dream.

Veronica felt the same way that she was a little startled, "_I guess._" She answered not breaking contact with him.

Logan was still listening intently, "_We're doing a feature on Bodie Chang, you know him?_" Miss Dent solicited.

Finally, breaking contact, Veronica looked up at Miss Dent, "_Surfer_?"

Logan couldn't help but smile. She knew who Bodie was which meant she must have some knowledge about surfing. One of his favorite hobbies.

"_That's the guy. So he's winning all these competitions. He's got another one up at Gold Coast. Let me introduce you to the guy who's doing the story_." Miss Dent _leads Veronica to the end of the classroom_, to the back table. "Logan Echolls, _this is Veronica_."

Logan's trademark smirk only grew. Miss Dent was oblivious to the chemistry between the pair which was rolling off of them in waves.

"_Veronica's going to be taking pictures tomorrow and _I'llarrange_ for you to ride with Bodie's parents._" Miss Dent stated while looking over at Veronica. After all she was new in town and wouldn't have the slightest clue how to get there.

Logan saw this as his perfect opportunity, "_No, I'll drive._"

"_Great._" Replied a very satisfied journalism teacher. "I'll leave you two alone to talk about the arrangements."

Veronica was still biting her lip. She didn't know what it was about Logan that caused butterflies in her stomach all she knew was that it felt good. Logan nodded his head at the teacher.

"So, h-how do you want to do this?" Logan asked biting his bottom lip. He couldn't help but feel nervous.

"We could meet after school in the parking lot and we'll take it from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

Some students left early to get started on their articles.

Both Veronica and Logan reached for their stuff on the table causing their fingers to touch slightly causing a current of electricity to run through them. They were blushing profusely.

They parted ways.

Veronica walked through the quad to find an empty table to sit in to eat her lunch peacefully. She spotted one and headed towards it. She was deep in thought when somebody tapped her on the shoulder, "_Giv' us a smile, luv._" A guy stated while waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her his toadies right behind him.

"Ugh." Veronica replied as she began to walk away but as she turned around her bottled water fell from her tray.

"_Let me help you_." He said as he reached for the bottle before it hit the floor. "_I'm Troy, by the way._"

"_I'm Veronica_. Thanks." She said as she sat down on the empty seat which the table offered. Troy sat down across from her.

"_Really? Veronica. Okay, yeah, that-that does make a lot more sense._" He said looking at her up and down.

Veronica looked at him confused, "_M-makes more sense how?_"

"I knew somebody as beautiful as you would have a matching name." He responded reaching for her hand.

Veronica pulled back quickly. Her senses quickly sending red flags to become alert.

Troy decided to take a different approach, "_I am having a party on Saturday and you should come._" Veronica didn't respond. "_Look. Uh, I don't believe in much, but I do believe in this. When sexy, sassy girls can't come to a shindig of mine, it's time for all parties involved to stand up and just admit that, hey, maybe I was a little bit wrong or sorry._"

Veronica was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

Troy slowly got up and sat next to her, "_Baby, let's dance._".

Veronica was about to get up when she felt a very strong hand on her shoulder, she suddenly felt very secured and safe, and relaxed under the touch.

"_That was beautiful, man._" Logan touched his heart to mock being moved. "I don't think Miss Kane will approve." He said shaking his finger at him.

Troy quickly got defensive, "What the hell do you want, Echolls?!"

Logan sat next to Veronica, took a sip from her bottled water before he answered, "_Well. If it isn't the bad apple thinking he can steal my girl._"

"Your girl?" Asked Troy very disbelievingly.

_Veronica voiceover: Wait! What? Did he just say I was 'HIS' girl?!_

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**enchantedlight:** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for commenting!

**xosummerxo:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**iluvvm:** I'm glad you found it awesome! Thanks for commenting!

**Amy:** I'm really glad you liked the story idea. I'm glad you liked the split from the good to the bad vibrations. LoVe all the way! Thanks for commenting!

**french-fan-oth:** I'm glad you find it appealing. Logan is cute when he is shy... at least I believe so. Thanks for commenting!

**09nerlover:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**hayleygirl:** I'm glad you liked how I started this. Thanks for commenting!

Reviews make me happy!


	4. Chapter 3: His Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry for the delay. No beta, all mistakes are mine. I will be updating my other stories later this week. Now, on with thte story...

Chapter 3: _His _Girl

Veronica turned to look at Logan when she heard him say '_his_' girl. He winked and smiled at her as to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Veronica decided it was best to play along, besides he was rescuing her from this creep, "What took you so long?" She asked reaching over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Logan couldn't help but grin. When her lips touched his skin; he felt his heart rate speed, his hands becoming sweatier, and those damn butterflies kept moving all around his stomach, "Sorry, but I had to make a quick pit stop." Veronica simply nodded.

Logan stood protectively behind Veronica with his hands on her shoulders, he turned to look at Troy, "We are trying to have a nice lunch without our everyday good for nothing tool interrupting us. Now, if you'll excuse us." He pointed at the table in front of them, "Besides, I do believe Miss Kane is waiting for you and she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Lily was in fact waiting at the 09er table; her hands crossed over her chest, and one foot taping on the floor impatiently. She was obviously pissed.

Troy quickly glared at Logan before marching out of there. He would have some explaining to do.

As soon as he left Veronica let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you."

Logan looked at her for a couple of seconds, "For what?"

"For rescuing me from that buffoon." She replied blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it but now, that I think about it, you do owe me." He responded playfully.

Veronica quirked an eyebrow with slight interest, "Do I?" Logan nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"I have to think about it… but I'll let you know when I've decided." He took another swig from her bottled water. "What are we having for lunch?"

Veronica couldn't help but smile, she looked down at her tray, while pocking at her food with a fork, "I think it's supposed to be meatloaf."

Logan laughed, "I'm not eating that." He took out his cell phone to order take out, "Chinese?" Veronica's smile only grew.

The 09er table.

"Took you long enough!" Lily bit out.

Troy tried to get on her good side, "Baby, I would have been here sooner but I was stopped by that trap over there." He pointed over his shoulder at Veronica.

Lily leaned over just a little bit to see who he referring to, "Why were you talking to her?" Lily asked.

"Correction, she approached me." He replied innocently.

"What did she want?" Lily asked once more. She didn't believe anything he was telling her. Troy and Lily had been going out on and off for several years now. He cheated on her and cheated on him it was their relationship was based on. As a matter a fact it was how they met…

"She wanted to know where her next class was." Troy tried once more.

Lily walked past Troy, "Luke, I say you and me skip lunch and go straight for desert?" She asked him very seductively while suggestively running a finger down his chest.

She hadn't believed Troy one bit. She also wasn't sure why this new girl was bothering her so much since she had only met her from a distance.

Lily voiceover: Who is this girl? I can't believe all the boys are going ga-ga over her… I mean who is more fabulous than me? No one! Duh! Why is Logan so interested? And now, even Troy is after her. I'm not going to let that happen! I am the only Queen at Neptune High. Always have been and always will be!

The rest of the day flew by very quickly. Logan and Veronica had decided to meet in the parking lot after school the next day to interview Bodie Chang.

The next day was a bit more interesting. Veronica had made three new friends. She had met the first girl in her English class; she had red streaks and was a computer genius. The second person was the leader of the local gang, she met him in history. And the third was the captain of the basketball team, they had math together.

After school.

When Veronica walked out to the parking lot she noticed Logan was already there waiting for her near her Lebaron.

"My, my, aren't we a bit antsy." Veronica asked playfully. "We did say three o'clock, right?" She checked her phone, "And would you look at that it's only 3:05."

Logan pretended to wait impatiently for someone else, "Do you mind?" He looked at his cell phone to check the time, "I'm waiting for this extremely…" He motioned for her to come closer and when she did he whispered into her ear, "Gorgeous girl, who I'm supposed to work with on an article for journalism." His breath sent shivers down her spine causing her cheeks to turn many shades of red.

"But I suppose since I've been stood up you'll do just fine." He gave her and exaggerated look while trying hard not to smile at her.

She on the other hand pouted slightly before smacking him on the shoulder.

"Shall we?" Logan asked opening the passenger door of his car.

Veronica looked at his yellow monstrosity before looking at him momentarily, "My poor corneas!" She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey! No insulting my baby. You should feel privileged to be one of he lucky few to ride in it." He said matter of factly.

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

Veronica got in the car. Logan closed the door behind her and ran to the driver's side. He then began driving towards their next location, the beach…

TBC…

**A special thanks to: **

**magicisagift**- Thanks, for all the lovely compliments. I'm glad you love this story.

**iluvvm**- I'm really glad you love it!

**xosummerxo**- I'm sorry, I will be updating sooner. I'm glad you like the chemistry between LoVe. I actually writing the part about Troy trying to hit on Veronica.

**beccakell13**- I'm really glad you like the Love interaction, that you liked Veronica's response to Troy, and I also enjoy the protective Logan.

**i-luv-movies.93**- I'm glad you like the story.

**encantedlight**- Glad you liked the chapter.

**christykq**- I'm glad you like the twists and turns. I hope you enjoy Veronica's reaction to Logan calling her his girl.

**french-fan-oth**- I must agree with you Logan is just cute and adorable period. I'm really glad you like the story.

**kat kingsman**- I'm glad you're hooked. Hope you liked this chapter.

**tatsuki uotani**- I'm glad you find this pretty interesting. There will be more MaDi in the next few chapters.

**You guys rock! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. They make my day and inspire me to write. Let me know what you guys think! Your opinions is important. Review...**


	5. Chapter 4: The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Here is another installment to this story. I know some of you have some questions about Brandon and what happened. Those questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. On with the story.

Chapter 4: The Start of Something New

On their way to the beach they say in comfortable silence just listening to the radio.

When they finally reached the beach, Logan turned off the car, got out, and opened the passenger's door for Veronica.

He offered his hand to help out of that monstrosity which she gladly took. That simple gesture of their fingers grazing caused the fluttering of butterflies in both their stomachs to cause a riot.

Logan smiled at her shyly.

Veronica blushed a deep shade of scarlet, "Thanks."

They began walking towards the beach where everything was set up already. Bodie Chang was doing some stretching exercises before he went out to surf.

"Bodie, I'm Logan Echolls from the Neptune High Navigator. Can I ask you some questions for the school newspaper?"

"Totally."

Logan and Bodie spoke for about fifteen minutes before he actually had to and ride the waves.

While Bodie rode the waves Veronica took several pictures using different techniques and in various positions.

When they were done they put everything back in Logan's car. Not wanting the moment to end, "W-would you… l-like-"

"I'd love some ice cream." Veronica finished off for her as she walked down the beach.

Logan quickly followed suit. He still couldn't believe that every time he was around this girl he became a stuttering idiot.

After getting their ice cream, they sat down on the sand and watched the sunset.

Veronica was looking out at the water memorized by the wonderful colors glimmering of the water.

Logan was looking intensely at her, "Beautiful." He spoke very softly.

"Isn't it? It just- it feels so calming sitting here. Feeling the gentle breeze against my skin, that wonderful smell, and the softness of the sand in between one's toes." She turned to look at him, "It's heaven down on earth."

"I love it here." He simply replied.

"I can see why. Thank you, for bringing me here. It's so refreshing."

"You know what really is refreshing?" He gave her a devilish smirk.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Veronica jumped to her feet and began running as far as way from Logan as possible.

He chased after her; of course, with his long legs he was able to catch up to her in no time. He scooped her up in one quick stroke and pulled her towards the water.

Veronica tried to reason with him, "Think about it. This wouldn't be good for you yellow banana! Think about the upholstery." She put her arms around his neck in a tight pull. If she was going down he was coming down with her. She would make sure of that.

Logan tried throwing her in the water but her hold around his neck was too tight that he also fell in.

Veronica started laughing uncontrollably when she saw Logan's facial expression; which was between a pout and surprised look.

Her laugh was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. What made him happier was knowing that he was the one that had caused for it to happen.

They played in the water for about an hour; splashing water back and forth and chasing each other.

Veronica hadn't laughed that hard for a couple of weeks… since she found out about Brandon.

When they finally got out of the water Veronica's lip was quivering; it was starting to get cold.

Logan pulled his favorite green sweater out of his Xterra and handed it to Veronica, "Put it on."

She gladly took it. Veronica took a deep breath inhaling Logan's smell as she did. It was a mix of spice and beach. It smelled wonderful.

It was getting late so instead of driving Veronica back to school to pick up her car he drove her home. It was also an excuse to spend some extra time with her, "Well, we're here. I can pick you up tomorrow morning if you'd like?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked him instead.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense! I'm sure it will be fine with my dad."

Logan and Veronica walked to the apartment complex in which she lived.

As soon as she opened the door, "_Who's your Daddy?_"

"_Ugh, I hate it when you say that._" Veronica responded as she walked in.

"_You know what, this is important. You remember this: I used to be cool._" Keith was searching for something inside the fridge.

Veronica looked at him skeptically, "_When?_"

"'_77. Trans Am, Blue Oyster Cult in the eight- track, a foxy, stacked blonde riding shotgun, racing for pink slips. Ah wait a minute, I'm thinking of a Springsteen song. Scratch everything, I was never cool._"

"_I don't know which bothers me more, 'foxy' or 'stacked.'_ "

Logan was amazed to hear this pair talked, the playful banter, it was obvious they had a good relationship. Unlike, the one he had with his father.

"_I nailed a bail jumper 100 yards from Mexico. Twenty-five hundred bucks. No sack dinners tonight. Tonight, we eat like the lower-middle class to which we aspire! Fire up the hibachi!_" he said finally turning around to look at his daughter.

"Sorry. Dad, this is Logan. Logan this is my dad." She said introducing them.

Logan extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mars."

Keith gladly took his hand, "Call me Keith."

"Yes, sir."

"I invited Logan for dinner is that okay?"

"Sure, how about I go get some take out? And you show this fine young man our humble adobe."

"Groovy." Veronica said mockingly.

Keith chuckled, "I'll be right back, sweetheart. Behave!" He said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Veronica snapped her fingers, "Darn! Now, I have to cancel the striper, which means no refund on the deposit."

"I'll be back in a few." And with that he left.

"Make yourself at home. There's water and juice in the fridge. I'm going to change out of these clothes. I'll be right back." As soon as she opened her bedroom door Back-up came running out.

Veronica was still surprised that Back-up actually liked Logan since he seemed to despise anything else that came near her excluding her father.

She took a quick shower and got changed into clean clothes, "You can use the restroom if you'd like to get changed into some dry clothes."

"Thanks." She walked him to her bedroom and let him take a shower.

Veronica was in the small kitchen taking out some bottle waters.

Logan walked around the room and noticed pictures of her and her father, some of Back-up, and others of her with some guy. They seemed pretty close. It broke his heart, just thinking of the possibility of them being an item.

Veronica had walked in and saw him looking at her pictures scattered around her room.

She startled him, "He used to be my best friend."

Logan jumped when he heard her speak because he hadn't noticed her come in, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I'll leav-"

Veronica stood in front of him, "It's okay."

"Wait, did you say used to?" Logan couldn't help himself.

Veronica got teary eyed. It still hurt to talk about it, "Yeah." It was a small whisper, "He passed away a few weeks ago."

He didn't know what compelled him to, but he went over to her side, and hugged her as hard as he could.

She let out a few tears, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Logan asked not knowing what else to say.

"Have you seen South Park?" She asked giving him a sly smile.

"No" he lied.

"Liar."

"You didn't let me finish. Not all of it."

"Then, it's about time. It's a very good movie."

Keith came back a couple of minutes later with some bags of food.

Logan had a great time. For the time in a long time he actually felt part of the family even if he was still a stranger. They laughed and talked about many different topics and at times of nothing in particular, but he loved it.

"Well, kids I really hate to break this up, but it's getting very late and you guys do have school tomorrow. I have to work. Honey, don't take too long to go to bed. Logan it was very nice meeting you. You're welcome to stop by any other time."

"Thank you, for having me, sir."

"It's Keith. Otherwise, you make feel very old." Keith smiled at him, "Goodnight." He went to his bedroom.

Logan and Veronica finished the movie and then he helped her pick up.

"I should get going." Logan said as he made his way towards the front door.

Veronica was right on his tail, "Thank you, for earlier… it really helped."

Logan opened the door and turned around to face her, "Anytime."

Veronica got on her tip toes and gave him a very tender kiss on the corner of his lips, "I had a great time today. Pick me up tomorrow at 7:30 a.m.?" She asked optimistically.

"I'll be here."

Veronica closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. '_He makes me feel something very special. I don't know what it is… but I like it.'_

Logan was leaning against the door on the other side. '_She kissed me… Wow! I'm so not washing this side of my face.'_

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**Xosummerxo:** Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** I'm glad you like the fact that I made Lilly and Troy a couple and that you loved the update. I also like that you are enjoying the light banter and sarcasm between LoVe. Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** I'm glad you found this very interesting. Thanks for commenting!

**Blueeyedmarshmallow:** I'm really happy you are loving this story! Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** I never liked him either. As you were able to tell from the actual show he was pretty twisted so I couldn't have it any other way in this story. I also agree with you, Veronica is way more fabulous than Lilly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to show how she met them but I liked your suggestion. So, you will find out exactly how Veronica met her three new friends in class: the computer genius, the leader of a gang, and the basketball player. I'm psyched that you are loving the LoVe. Logan was always sweet in the show because when he loved he did with his whole heart. I thought it would be cute if he claimed her as _his_ girl. Really glad you are liking this. Thanks for commenting!

**Snarknass: **Glad you liked the chapter. And that you are loving LoVe. It will all be revealed in due time. I'll give you a hint because you said you liked spoilers… there will be both. Sorry, for not updating sooner. Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki Uotani:** I assure you there will be MaDi in the next chapter. I'm glad you think I kept them in character. I'm trying really hard. I just hope that I'm able to do them some justice. The other characters will come into place in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for commenting!

**Little-French-prongs:** I'm glad you are enjoying this story and the LoVe. You are on the right track. Thanks for commenting!

**IluvVm:** I'm really happy you are loving this! You'll find out what Lilly's motives are soon enough. I never liked Troy. I also like the fact that you are enjoying the cutesy between LoVe. Thanks for commenting!

**Enchantedlight: **I'm glad you are enjoying this. Thanks for commenting!

**Rbdfan: **I'm glad you love it! Thanks for commenting!

**.SoDa.Pop9.:** I'm really glad you love this story! Thanks for commenting!

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to all you who commented the last chapter. You guys seriously ROCK!!! Reviews make my day. Don't forget to tell what you thought about this chapter; insights or ways of improving. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the super long delay on this chapter. I was super busy with school and work. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my fics. I hope you guys are still reading this fic and the rest of my fics. Sorry, for any grammatical errors. No beta. Enjoy!!

**This chapter is dedicated to ****outtahere6****: **Thank you so much for the lovely comments! Wow! Hero? Really? That's a beautiful compliment. I'm honored. It made my day. I was ecstatic to read that you love all my fics. Don't worry I love to read(hear) what reviewers think and have to say about the fics. That's one of the reasons I started writing… the feedback. Please keep reviewing. I hope I don't disappoint in this chapter…Thanks for commenting!

_Previously_

Logan had a great time. For the first time in a long time he actually felt part of the family even if he was still a stranger. They laughed and talked about many different topics and at times of nothing in particular, but he loved it.

"Well, kids I really hate to break this up, but it's getting very late and you guys do have school tomorrow. I have to work. Honey, don't take too long to go to bed. Logan it was very nice meeting you. You're welcome to stop by any other time."

"Thank you, for having me, sir."

"It's Keith. Otherwise, you make feel very old." Keith smiled at him, "Goodnight." He went to his bedroom.

Logan and Veronica finished the movie and then he helped her pick up.

"I should get going." Logan said as he made his way towards the front door.

Veronica was right on his tail, "Thank you, for earlier… it really helped."

Logan opened the door and turned around to face her, "Anytime."

Veronica got on her tip toes and gave him a very tender kiss on the corner of his lips, "I had a great time today. Pick me up tomorrow at 7:30 a.m.?" She asked optimistically.

"I'll be here."

Veronica closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. '_He makes me feel something very special. I don't know what it is… but I like it.'_

Logan was leaning against the door on the other side. '_She kissed me… Wow! I'm so not washing this side of my face.'_

**Chapter 5: Getting to Know Each Other**

That night, Logan drove back home with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe what had happened. He spent the entire day with Veronica Mars, a girl that was different from all the others he had met. She was witty, funny, down to earth, and beautiful. The only girl to ever make him nervous and a stuttering idiot, at the same time.

He went to bed that night without washing his face.

On the other side of town.

Veronica was in bed, contemplating the events of that night, things were finally beginning to get better. It had been hard for her to transition into her new life. Oh, it had been difficult, but having Logan and her new friends around was making it somewhat easier.

Veronica lay in bed staring up at the ceiling remembering how she had met her new friends…

She had met Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie in first period English class. Mac had offered to share her book _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. They had just started reading that book that week. Veronica really liked Mac's individuality. Mac wasn't like the other girls in school; she was independent, intelligent, witty, and one of a kind. She really stood out with her streaks.

Then there was Eli "Weevil" Navarro the leader of the local motorcycle gang. She had met him fifth period history class. Weevil certainly had the whole tough guy look down, but Veronica could tell he was a real marshmallow.

She had also met Wallace Fennel, the captain of the basketball team. She had him for math seventh period. He had offered to show her around Neptune. He wasn't hitting on her like other guys had tried in that class; on the contraire he told them to back off. It was strange, but she felt comfortable around him, he kind off reminded her of Brandon…

And of course there was Logan Echolls. The adorably shy boy she had met at the beach before school started. Not only that, but he had rescued her from that tool Troy. All she knew was that anytime she was around him she felt weak in the knees.

For the first time in weeks she was actually able to sleep.

_The next morning_.

Echolls Mansion:

Logan woke up at six-thirty in the morning. He was too excited about picking Veronica up for school. He ran to the shower and began to get ready. He came out dressed in his favorite pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt with black converse, and a green zipper jacket. His hair was spiked up.

Logan grabbed his books, cell phone, and car keys and headed out the door around seven.

Mars Residence:

Veronica also woke up really early because she was too excited about seeing Logan that morning. She took a quick shower and changed into a long sleeve v-neck stripped green and white fitted tee with a mini jean skirt and black boots. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony-tail.

Keith was sitting on a stool reading the newspaper, "Good morning sunshine! A little anxious are we?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Causing Veronica to turn different shades of red, "…"

Keith chuckled, "Logan's been in the parking lot for the past five-ten minutes deciding whether to honk or come knock the door."

Veronica blushed once more, "He has? Wait, how would you know?"

"As a keen observer-" Veronica scoffed. Keith just looked over at his daughter and smiled, "He's been pacing back and forth in front of big bird for the last couple of minutes."

Veronica was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Finally." Keith said mockingly throwing his hands up in the air.

Veronica turned to glare at him before walking to the door and opening it. "Hi."

Logan's breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning. "…"

Both Veronica and Logan were in a trance, they eyes had locked in place, both looking at each other; neither moved.

Keith cleared his throat. Still they didn't move a muscle. Keith got up from his seat and began waving his hands in front of Logan's face, "Logan?"

Logan finally broke the gaze and looked up at Keith, "…Mr. Mars." He blushed. "G-good morning. I-I br-brought… breakfast." He stuttered out holding up a bag and a box with three cups of coffee.

"It's Keith. And thank you, but I'll take mine to go. I'm already running late." He took a coffee and a muffin from the bag; leaning in he gave Veronica quick kiss on the forehead. "Honey, I'll be coming late tonight. I have a meeting with a client and have to do some undercover work." He looked at her pointedly, "Be careful and stay out of trouble." He then looked over at Logan, "Thank you. It was nice seeing you again." With that he walked out of the apartment.

Keith wasn't sure what it was about Logan, but he felt comfortable leaving his daughter alone with him. He knew there was more to Logan. He could see it in his eyes. They were filled with sadness and experience, but at the same time plenty of potential. He liked having him around.

Veronica and Logan stayed in the apartment for about fifteen minutes finishing up breakfast before heading out to school. They sat in comfortable silence as Logan drove.

When they finally reached school, Logan once again opened the door for Veronica, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the skirt had moved up a little showing more of her legs.

In her best southern accent Veronica inquired, "Are you going to help a girl out? Or do you need help picking up your jaw from the floor?" She smiled innocently at Logan when he blushed and offered his hand to help her out.

"Thanks." Once again they both felt a jolt of electricity when their fingers touched.

Without realizing it they walked towards the school still holding hands. Everyone in the quad looked over at them in shock.

"The new girl didn't waste any time!" Stated a girl.

Another responded, "I wonder if Lilly knows?"

"I don't know, but this will definitely will be good!" Responded another.

When they reached Veronica's locker they both realized they were still holding hands causing both of them to blush.

"Sorry." Whispered Logan.

Veronica simply smiled up at him.

Logan was about to say something when he was interrupted by a certain red streaked girl.

"Is it true?" Mac looked at them skeptically, "I mean, I usually don't buy into the whole school gossip, but when Wallace told me he saw you guys walk in holding hands-"

Veronica looked at her friend, "Is what true?"

"Are you two" she motioned her hands to both of them, "dating?"

"No." Veronica responded.

Logan's face changed drastically. He seemed hurt.

Veronica grabbed his hand again, "We are getting to know each other." And gave it a little squeeze for reassurance.

Logan gave her a small smile.

"Why Mr. Logan, may I escort you to class?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Logan's smiled grew, "Carry my books?"

"Sure." Veronica turned to look at Mac, "See you in a few."

Mac stood flabbergasted. Her new friend had just denied dating Logan and yet now she was holding his hand, carrying his books, while walking him to class. Another reason why she preferred working with computers over talking to humans… less confusing.

The next couple of periods went by fast. People kept staring at her and muttering things about her and Logan. She couldn't care less.

Third period.

Logan was sitting on his stool waiting excitedly for his next class to start.

"Dude! What is this I hear about you dating that TOTALLY hot new girl?!" Logan's lab partner, best friend, and partner in crime; Richard "Dick" Casablancas yelled from the entry way of the classroom.

Logan looked up at his friend, "Did you say something?" he solicited sarcastically.

Dick approached his friend and was ready to pound fists together like they usually did, "That HOT girl, are you hitting it?" Dick asked again rolling his eyes.

Logan growled at Dick, "DON'T talk about her that way, understand?" He said standing up from his seat.

"Chill man! It's all over school. How you two were in the closet getting frisky… I just came to verify." Dick stated defensively.

Logan looked over at his friend, "Logan, dude! Come on spill."

"No, we are not." He smiled. "We are getting to know each other." He said remembering what she'd say earlier.

"You are such a girl."

Logan glared at him.

"Shh! Logan, I'm trying to concentrate. Can't you see Mr. Wu already started lecturing? Jeez!"

Logan not amused punched his friend on the arm and sat back down to copy notes from the board.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of third period, Logan was already out the door on his way to Journalism.

He was disappointed to see Veronica hadn't shown up for class.

At lunch, she wasn't sitting, at what had become their regular table.

Wallace was the first to approach Logan, "Did you hear?"

Logan looked up at him, "No, what?" He asked barely interested in yet another rumor.

"Veronica got suspended."

Logan's head jerked up to see his friend, "Wait! What?! What happened?" he asked getting worried.

"Veronica got suspended for two days. Apparently, it happened in theater, third period. She got in a fight."

"With who?!"

"With Lilly Kane." Announced a deep voice behind them.

TBC…

**A special to thanks to everyone who reviewed and those of you reading****:**

**Mallikad:** I'm really glad you liked the chapter and the interaction with LoVe. Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** I'm really happy to see you like that line. It was fun writing that last scene. I LoVe that you LoVe the LoVe interaction. :OD Seems you were right about a certain person… Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo:** I'm really glad you like this story. Thanks for commenting!

**Enchantedlight:** Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Bella: **I am super glad you are loving the Keith/LoVe interaction. I felt it was time for a change. Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki uotani:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. There will be more about Brandon in future chapters. There is still more in store for LoVe… There will plenty of MaDi in the next chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady: **I'm really glad you like the story. Thanks for commenting!

**Maiqu****: **Thanks for commenting!

**Wishing4epicluv:** I'm rally happy to hear you are enjoying the story. I like writing Logan being sweet and shy. I think it's a good change. I just hope its believable? The other characters will start making their appearances (as you were able to tell in this chapter) and in the ones that follow. Yay! You liked the Logan and Keith interaction. I agree with you there. Thanks for commenting!

**Ilovevm:** I'm really glad I didn't disappoint you with the last chapter. I'm really glad you thought this was a "wicked cute" chapter and that you are enjoying the LoVe interaction. I was really excited to see you like where this is going and the Logan/ Veronica/ Keith interaction. Thanks for commenting!

**Iluvvm:** Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** I'm really glad to see you enjoyed that line at the end. I really liked writing the scene between Logan/ Veronica/ Keith. Things will start making more sense about everything that's happened. Thanks for commenting!

**Adja:** Lol. I have no idea how you missed it either. I'm glad you like how this is going and that you find it interesting. I'm also glad to hear you liked he re-mastered Neptune. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** Glad you love it! Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!! Remember you guys are my inspiration to continue and writing faster. **

**Don't forget to share you insights or thoughts about this chapter! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! I grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

**Special dedication to**** Jenn6891:**

Yup, you saw it coming! We'll find out more about the aftermath in the next chapter including Lilly, Keith, and the people mentioned in this chapter… I'm really happy to hear you loved the line "getting to know each other." I really want to takes things slow between them. To somewhat make it different from the show. I always felt they jumped into their relationship. So, that is why I wanted to make this different… innocent, marshmallow-y, spunky. Wow! Thank you so much for that lovely comment seriously made my day. I really try, I love reading and writing fanfic; and for you to make a comment like that… Wow! This is why I do this. I'm ecstatic that you love all my fics and that you are drawn into to them. Thanks for commenting!

_Previously _

_Wallace was the first to approach Logan, "Did you hear?"_

_Logan looked up at him, "No, what?" He asked barely interested in yet another rumor._

"_Veronica got suspended."_

_Logan's head jerked up to see his friend, "Wait! What?! What happened?" he asked getting worried. _

"_Veronica got suspended for two days. Apparently, it happened in theater, third period. She got in a fight."_

"_With who?!" _

"_With Lilly Kane." Announced a deep voice behind them._

**Chapter 6: ****A Blast From The Past **

"What?!" Logan jerked his head to the unannounced voice clearly surprised.

Weevil rolled his eyes, "Do you have ear wax in your ears rich boy? Because I'm sure I didn't stutter."

"I don't have time for this-" Logan began to rant, but was interrupted.

"Chill Richie Rich, she got in a fight with Lilly during theatre-"

Before either Wallace or Weevil, could continue explaining things; Logan was already walking towards the parking lot ignoring a teacher who had asked him where he was going in the middle of the school day.

He pulled out of the parking lot like a crazed maniac and broke every single driving law possible.

He was concerned about Veronica. He knew Lilly could be a conniving vicious bitch that would stop at nothing to get whatever she wanted.

He had barely pulled up to the parking lot, and his door was already open, long before he put the car on park or turned the ignition off. He practically ran to her door and began knocking impatiently.

Veronica was in her bedroom laying down on the bed replaying the events of the day when she heard someone knock. She wasn't in the mood of seeing anyone. Her dad hadn't given her a lecture yet, but told her they'd have a chat when he got home from work later that night.

She was beginning to get annoyed by whoever was knocking at the door. She got up from the bed and dragged her feet across the carpet as she went. She was ready to yell at who ever was knocking so frantically.

She forcefully opened the door and was shocked to see Logan standing there a worried expression plastered on his face.

Logan instinctively placed a hand on Veronica's bruised cheek caressing it slightly while pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing the top of her head.

Veronica was even more stunned by his actions.

"I was so worried about you…" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine." She mumbled into his chest.

Logan pulled back from the embrace, "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it. Come in." She walked further into the apartment after opening the door wider for him to come in.

Logan walked in a bit hesitant.

They sat on the couch together in complete silence for a couple of minutes until Logan decided to speak, "What happened?" He asked turning to face her.

Veronica took a deep breath before responding, "I got in a fight with Lilly during third period in theatre. She started it…"

Logan just looked at her expectedly urging her to continue.

She paused trying to choose the right words before continuing. "I was changing in the locker room for a skit I had to do in theatre…"

_Flashback_

_Veronica was finishing __tying up her running shoes when some girl (who she later found out was Madison Sinclair) had gotten her clothes and put them inside a toilet. _

_Veronica was about to go up to her and ask her what her problem was when somebody pulled her by the hair. _

"_Don't you dare!" A threatening voice hissed. _

_Veronica struggled against the tight grasp around her golden locks for about a minute before finally freeing herself, "Who the fuck are y-" She stopped when she noticed who had pulled her hair, "Oh."_

"_Oh, is right." Lilly took a step closer towards Veronica. "I don't like you one bit. You just started coming here and want to steal our men." She said gesturing to the circle that had already surrounded them; trapping them. _

_Veronica continued to glare at her. This isn't what she wanted. She wanted to start new… a new beginning. It had and has been a rocky road these last couple of months; that all she wanted was a fresh new slate._

_Getting into a fight was pointless. She knew better. Lilly was wrong. She would be fighting for no particular reason. Something that wouldn't stop there, it would continue until Lilly decided it was over. She wasn't worth it. _

_Lilly took that opportunity to signal to Madison, who pushed Veronica towards the taller blonde and Lilly reciprocated by slamming Veronica against the lockers; taking her by surprise. That was how she ended up with a bruised cheek. "Isn't that how you like it?! Rough. Brandon didn't care about you one bit. The only reason he killed himself was because he didn't want to put up with your shit anymore. He was tired of y-"_

_Veronica was furious to say the least. She could care less if they started rumors about her but not him. Not Brandon. She didn't know him. Know him like Veronica did. They weren't just friends… they were family. She had had enough! __Lilly had crossed the line bringing him into this… _

_This time though Lilly was the one taken by surprise when Veronica made a quick turn and thrust her palm upwards on Lilly's nose__ breaking it. _

_Lilly began crying and screaming in pain. _

_Veronica then looked over at Madison, daring her to make a move toward__s her bloody queen, but she didn't. Veronica pushed past a couple of girls and went straight towards her locker. _

_Carrie Bishop walked straight up to Veronica; who at this point had her messenger bag on her shoulder, "You bitch!" She raised her hand ready to slap Veronica, but stopped when she saw that Veronica pulled out a taser from her bag. _

_Instead she chose to insult her, "You have flats." Carrie said looking down at Veronica's chest. _

_Veronica looked straight at her, "Just the way God made." She gave her an innocent smile, "I didn't pay thousands of dollars to get them lob sided like yours." She pushed past her. _

_Madison blocked her, "She meant your car, but now that you mention it those are pathetic too. And just so you know you won't get away with that little stunt you just pulled. Logan belongs to Lilly even if she is dating Troy. Keep your paws away from him or from both for that matter you trailer trash bitch! Watch your back."_

"_Move!__" Veronica hissed. She was tired of their stupid games._

"_Make me." Challenged Madison. _

_Veronica smiled at her before she tasered her. "You asked for it."_

_Veronica was just leaving the locker room when she was stopped by Principal Clemmons, "Veronica Mars, follow me please."_

_End Flashback _

Logan was now sitting right next to Veronica, "I am so sorry, baby." He felt compelled to protect her. After all, this was partly his fault, or so he thought. His hand rested on hers.

Veronica looked up at him, she placed her other hand on top of his, and gave it a squeeze, "This wasn't your fault."

Logan gave her a sly smile, not believing her, the only reason Lilly went after her was him; otherwise, she wouldn't have glanced at her twice.

She leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth. Only pulling away slightly and continuing to search his eyes; trying to make sure he believed her.

He looked at her in awe, surprised that she had kissed him so close to the lips. Her lips felt soft against his skin. It felt good… the tingle, that wonderful sensation, the shock of electricity he felt when she had kissed him.

His eyes conveyed various emotions such as protectiveness, determination, and affection. Those chocolate brown eyes that made her heart melt. Logan was uncovering different parts of her, making her feel things she had never felt before not even with her first and only boyfriend. These new sensations were bittersweet; it petrified her because those feelings were unknown, but at the same time it was the best feeling in the world.

Logan pulled her into another tight embrace. "You know- you make me nervous –I stutter when ever I'm around you-"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Veronica asked playfully trying hard to change the subject.

Their faces still just centimeters apart.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, Logan blurted out, "I like you!" Finally, letting his feelings for the petite blonde known. It had been eating him up inside.

Veronica looked at him completely shocked. She didn't expect this. She sat there silently, fidgeting, just staring at him.

Logan was nervous, the silence was agitating, he began rambling, "I think I have since the first time I saw you at the beach-"

Veronica's own voice caught in her throat, "P-please stop." She requested. Her heart beating mercilessly against her own chest.

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'What was I thinking? Telling her after what happened earlier today… I'm such an idiot! She probably doesn't even feel the same way. She just sees me as a friend! And now I've ruined it with my stupidity! Stupid, stupid Logan!'

He needed to backtrack, take it back somehow, make it better, "If I said something that offend-"

"Please…" Veronica bit her lip, "Please just stop." She put a finger on his lips. "I need you to do something for me, okay?"

He looked at her skeptically, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I need you to keep your eyes closed. This is really hard for me to say… and I really don't want you looking at me while I say what I'm about to say."

He complied only after taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what ever came next, he shut his eyes tight.

She tenderly stroked his cheek, and moved closer to him so their lips were almost touching.

The wait was nerve wrecking…

He could almost taste her strawberry flavored lips, feel her hot mint-y breath, and smell her scent of promises and marshmallows. He was captivated by all of her as if in a trance.

Her heart was pounding vigorously against her chest and shaky palms, "I've never felt like this before…" She felt more nervous than she had ever felt before. She slowly began running her fingers through his hair lovingly while she placed a quick kiss on his neck. She leaned closer and whispered soothingly into his ear, "I- I like you too…"

She wasn't sure who initiated it, but very slowly their heads began moving as if a strong pull was bringing them closer and closer together until their lips finally met. It was a very gentle and tender kiss that caused sparks to fly as it intensified.

Just as things began to get very heated between them a knock at the door interrupted them.

Veronica jumped back thinking for a second it was her dad, but remembered if it was him he would have used his keys instead of knocking.

Logan looked at her a bit dazed, "Were you expecting someone?"

Veronica shook her head 'no' and walked towards the door to open it. She was still astonished.

What she found on the other side astounded her. Her complexion paled and her hands began to shake; she never expected this visitor in a million years.

"Veronica, are you okay?" Logan asked worriedly.

Veronica on the other hand didn't respond. She just stood there.

Logan was a bit apprehensive, he stood up quickly to stand in front of her, "Ronnie, are you okay?" He tried asking once more before finally looking over at the unexpected visitor.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" The intruder questioned flabbergasted.

"Casey?!"

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Xosummerxo:** I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** I hope this chapter helped explained what happened between Veronica and Lilly. Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** Yup, Veronica, Madison, and Lilly got into a brawl. I hope I was able to transmit the fact that she feels threaten by her that is why Lilly started the fight. Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** First of let me tell you I'm really enjoying your fic "Could this be happening?" I hope this chapter helped explain the brawl between those three. Logan is such a girl, but that is why its one of his best qualities, it's quite charming! Mac, wasn't upset she just felt out of the loop. She just made a potential BFF with Veronica and she denied the whole thing with Logan. She was hoping for more of an explanation… She normally would stand back and let things happen, but this is the first time she is actually getting close to throwing a slumber party. LOL. I just really wanted to get it across that he is falling for V, which is why he was pacing outside. That and he makes an irresistible dork! I wasn't trying to make Keith overprotective… he likes Logan and thought it was funny that he was outside for that long. Not only that but he could they like each other, hence the leaving them alone part. I'm glad he didn't wash his face too! Lol. Wow, I hope this helped explain some thing. Thanks for commenting!

**Wishing4epicluv:** I just wanted to show a different side of her with spunk. Most of the time she's always portrayed as a total heartless wench who mistreated Logan. I want the marshmallow side to shine through… I'm really happy to hear you love the humor and how I write it! Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady: **I'm glad you loved the chapter. I really hope this helped explain what happened in the brawl. Thanks for commenting!

**Simply-a-fan: **Sorry, for leaving it there last time, but it just felt right. I'm really excited to hear you love the story so far. Thanks for commenting!

**Enchantedlight:** Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki uotani:** I hope you find the interaction between V and Lilly interesting and that explained a couple of things. There will be more Logan and Keith interaction. Keith seemes to have a soft spot for Logan; since he's been making his daughter smile something that he hadn't seen a while. Thanks for commenting!

**Moonpuppy4eva:** Lol, yeah it was a cliffy. I hope this explained things more thoroughly. Thanks for commenting!

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	8. Chapter 7: Surprising Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. As promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 7: Surprising Confessions**

"Logan? What are you doing here?" The intruder questioned flabbergasted.

"Casey?!" Logan bit out, "I should ask you the same thing."

Veronica remained immobile.

Casey looked down at her; worry etched his features, while ignoring Logan completely. "I heard what happened between Lilly and you today. I came to see you." His voice sounded sincere.

Logan steps in defensively, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see her not you." He countered.

"She doesn't need you. She has me. Take a hike." He sneered.

"I'll leave only if she asks me to." He shots back. He smiles down at her and tries to caress her cheek.

Logan swats his hand out of the way preventing him from any physical contact with her.

Casey pushes him back harshly.

Logan instinctively pulls his clenched fist back ready to attack, which is when Veronica finally snaps out of her trance.

She sees what's happening in front of her. "Stop!" She looks over at Casey, "I think its best if you leave."

Casey seems disappointed, "But?-"

She wraps her arms around Logan's waist.

He kisses the top of her head happily, "You heard her."

"Veronica-" He insists.

She shakes her head, "I need time to clear my head and think things through."

"How about-" He persisted.

She gave in, "Fine. Let's talk tomorrow."

Logan's face fell.

Veronica sensing this hugs him tighter as to reassure him.

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow around this time." And with that he left the apartment.

Veronica walked back to the living room and sits down on the couch.

Logan remained glued to his spot, 'How the hell does Casey know Veronica? He was in New York. How did he find out? Oh, right! This is Neptune.' His mind was boggled.

"Logan, we need to talk." It wasn't a question.

In Logan's experience when anybody said those words, it wasn't a good sign. He knew that was a fact because he had often said them on unsuspecting girls.

He walked back to the living room and sat down on the coffee table across from her. 'That can't be good.' He thought. He might as well sit down to ease the blow. "O-kay." He drew out the word as if to delay things a little longer.

"We have to be honest with each other if we want to make our relationship official." She took a deep breath. "Casey and I used to date back home in Seattle." She let it sink in before continuing.

He wasn't sure what to think, "Oh." He stood up abruptly, "He was your first… love?" He asked softly not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

Veronica shook her head 'no.' "He was my first and last boyfriend. I used to like him a lot, but I never loved him. We only dated for three months."

"Why did you break up? If you liked him a lot." He inquired.

"His family moved to New York." She replied honestly.

Logan was pacing back in forth in that little space between the coffee table and the arm chair. He wasn't sure what to make of this new information and where that put him with Veronica.

She grabbed his hand to regain his attention and to stop his pacing. She stood up to look him in the eye, "I want you to know this doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"What about Casey? Tomorrow?" He asked a bit hesitant.

"Tomorrow, Casey and I will talk and nothing else." She placed both of her hands on his waist. "I haven't spoken to him or seen him since he left to New York until today that is."

Logan looked at everything except her, "I-"

Veronica stretched out her hands to grab his face, "I really like you." Getting up on her tiptoes,

she kissed him tenderly, trying to transmit all she felt towards him over that small gesture.

His hands slowly crept down around her waist pulling her closer to him. He needed that reassurance, needed to know she wasn't going anywhere, that she wanted to be with him.

Veronica's hands made their way to the back of his head and she pulled on his hair slightly; closing any gap there was left between their bodies.

She was the one to pull back first, breathless, "…I –I would really like it if you were here tomorrow when Casey comes by." She sounded very hopeful.

"…" Her ocean colored eyes pleading with his. "Do you really think that is a good idea after today's little encounter?"

"I want you to be here." She gave him a chaste kiss. "I need you to be here."

He gave her another quick kiss, "I'll be here."

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching re-runs of "Saved by the Bell."

LoVe

"Honey, I brought dinner!" He hollered as he entered the apartment with two bags of Italian food.

"Mmm… it's smells wonderful." Veronica stated letting her nose guide her to the food.

He turned to look at her after taking everything out of the bag; "I talked to Cliff-" He was shocked to see Logan standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Logan, I didn't know you were here."

"I was just leaving sir." He made his way towards the door.

Keith grabbed his elbow, "Why don't you enjoy us? There's plenty of manicotti. And it's Keith."

"Sure?" He asked unsure.

Keith nodded his head.

He sat down next to Veronica. "I'd love to."

They had a light hearted conversation discussing their views on "Easy Rider."

Logan ended up leaving around midnight because it was a school night.

LoVe

Veronica washed the dishes while Keith dried them and put them back in their rightful place.

"You really like him, don't you?" Keith had always been a straight forward kind of guy. There was no beating around the bush with him.

She blushed deeply.

"I like him." He put a plate back in the cupboard.

Veronica couldn't help the smile that covered her face when her dad said those words.

"And he likes you too." He stated in awe.

She was about to open her mouth to reply, but he beat her to it, "All I know is that I have a nine millimeter and a shovel." He said teasingly.

"Dad!" Veronica complained.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, sweetie."

"I won't." She turned the water off and faced her dad. "There are still some things I have to talk to him about like Seattle."

"Honey-" He interjected.

Veronica held up her hand, "Dad, its okay. I want to be honest with him. He deserves it."

"We just met him." He tried reasoning with her. Veronica had had a very couple of tough months with everything that happened in Seattle. He didn't want her to get hurt again. She deserved to start a new life and to have a new beginning.

"I know. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to spill my guts about everything just yet. Especially, after what happened today."

Concern cursed through him, "Did something else happen with Lilly?"

She shook her head 'no,' "Casey, came over today."

"Casey? As in your ex-boyfriend, Casey?" Keith asked flabbergasted.

"That's the one." She looked down at her hands, "I don't think he knows about Brandon. He wants to talk. I told him to stop by tomorrow after school."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do?" He offered a bit disappointed because he felt useless.

"I'll be fine, thank you. Logan will be here, too. It will be a good chance for us to talk about Brandon and Seattle, but don't worry, not everything."

Keith let out a sigh. He didn't want Logan to know everything that happened in Seattle at least not yet. They needed to get to know him more. Casey had been a good candidate for his daughter back then. He might even help her cope with Brandon's death since he also knew him.

"Okay." He also trusted his daughter's judgment. He knew she needed to rethink things and get her thoughts straight about Casey back into her life and Logan becoming an important part. So instead, he changed the subject. "I know it's been a long day, but what happened with Lilly?"

She couldn't help the chuckle that rippled out of her mouth. Her dad knew her too well.

"Sorry." She apologized after the glare her dad shot her. "Lilly and Madison accused me of trying to steal their men away from them."

"Why would they even think that?" Keith inquired.

"Lilly's boyfriend Troy approached me a couple of days ago. He was bothering me during lunch, but thankfully Logan helped me out. Apparently, neither girl was too happy about either of them taking some special interest in me. Madison is Lilly's tag along and seems to have a special interest in Logan. Although, she claims he's Lilly's. They ambushed me while I was in the lockers changing for a skit I was going to do in theatre."

Keith rolled his eyes mockingly, "Dra-ma!" He shrieked.

Veronica laughed.

"What was made you crack? Because I know you wouldn't let them get to you so easily and especially, not over boys."

She gave him a sad smile, "Lilly started talking bad about Brandon."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I'm sorry honey."

She hugged him tighter, "I know. That's what happened in a nutshell." She said pulling back slightly with tears filling her eyes.

He kissed the top of his daughter's head, "I want you to be very careful with those two. I also want you to carry the taser around with you everywhere you go."

She nodded her head.

"I'm proud of you." He told her.

Veronica smiled warmly.

A mischievous glint in his eyes, "I saw your art work. I don't think she is going to be around for a while. Doesn't matter how much make-up she uses nothing will cover up that broken nose. And we can look at it this way if school doesn't pan out… We can always sign you up to a boxing league."

They both laughed.

LoVe

Casey hadn't been able to sleep all night thinking about his upcoming conversation with Veronica. It had been a long time since he'd seen her.

When he got home from the airport the day before, he received a text from Luke.

Flashback

'_Dude, huge cat fight today at school._'

_He texted him back,_ '_Who?_'

'_Come over, I have pictures._'

'_Be there in a few._'

_Fifteen minutes later Casey arrived at Luke's. _

"_Who was it?_" _He asked plopping down on the sofa._

_Luke had his phone connected to his laptop. _"_Lilly and Madison fought this totally hot new chick. They fought inside the girls locker rooms_."

"_How did you get pictures?_" _That was hard to believe._

"_I took the after pictures; Lilly with a broken nose and Madison with scrapes and bruises_."

_They waited for the pictures to upload. _

"_What about the new girl?_"

"_She kicked their asses_." _He laughed_. "_All she had was a bruised cheek_."

"_Wow, she must be pretty bad ass_."

"_I'm planning on asking her out before somebody else does_." _Luke pressed a couple of keys on his computer._

"_She must be hot_."

"_I'm telling you this girl has it all_." _He smirked_. "_There's already a long line of guys already after her._"

_The pictures started to show up on the computer screen. The first one was of Lilly wearing a pair of sunglasses, a cloth that covered her nose, as Weidman escorted her towards the car. The next one was of Madison, her hair was a mess, her make-up was smeared, and she had scrapes and bruises. The last one was of a petite blonde, she had one bruise on her cheek, and her dad was with her. _

_Casey did a double take,_ "_Veronica?_"

"_You know hot chick?_"

_Casey stood up from the couch unexpectedly,_ "_I have to go_."

End Flashback

He craved her touch, her smell, everything about her. Summer nights of lying down on the grass, looking up the beautiful sky, and counting shooting stars. Hanging out at their local Pizzeria with Brandon. He had missed her so much.

Even though, he hadn't seen her in over a year, he still cared a lot about her. He had thought about her everyday. He dated other girls, but none compared to her.

They both agreed to call it quits when they found out he was moving to New York. Both deciding, it would be too hard to continue dating because of the whole long distance thing.

Now, that she was back in his life he didn't want to let her go. What puzzled him the most was that Logan was with her…? He and Logan weren't the best of friends, but they weren't enemies either, just a couple of guys who sometimes hung out or partied. They after all ran in the same circle, with the 09ers.

School was pretty uneventful.

Casey was seating in his last class counting the seconds and minutes for class to end. He needed to talk to Veronica… Unfortunately, time seemed to be passing by excruciatingly slow.

LoVe

Logan arrived very punctual to the Mars humble adobe with two boxes of pizzas. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Veronica to open.

He was greeted by gentle and chaste kiss on the lips.

"Mmm." She pulled back. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were the handsome deliver boy." She teased.

He walked into their small kitchen with a pout, "What am I? Chop liver?" He placed the boxes on the counter.

She smiled up at him, "Thanks for the food, handsome."

"My pleasure, beautiful." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"How was school?" She asked taking a bit of her pizza afterwards.

He shrugged his shoulders, "The word is this totally hot new girl kicked Lilly's and Madison's ass blind folded and only used one hand. Apparently, Lilly is in the hospital in a comma and Madison is out having reconstructive surgery."

"Wow, this new girl sounds amazing." She stated intently.

They chuckled.

"Wallace said he would stop by later tonight after basketball practice. Mac asked me to tell you to give her a call after Wallace left, and Weevil sends his love." He wrinkled his nose in disgust mockingly.

She smiled brightly, "I have great friends and a wonderful boyfriend."

Veronica instantly covered her mouth, 'Boyfriend? I just called him my boyfriend… what is he going to think? Yesterday, we agreed to give us a chance, but that's all. Just date and see where that takes us…'

'Boyfriend? Did she just call me her boyfriend? I think she did… What should I said or do?' Logan thought silently debating on the best way of approach.

His cheeks felt hot, he was sure he was beet red by her comment; he opened his mouth to reply when someone knocked on the door.

Veronica stood up from her seat and headed towards the door, "Its Showtime." She took a deep breath before opening the door, "Hi, Casey."

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	9. Chapter 8: And the Truth Shall Set

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I will be posting the other stories this week. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 8: And The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"Hello Veronica." He tried leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she stepped back.

He frowned at her actions.

"Why don't we go to the living room?" She suggested instead.

"Sure, I brought lunch. I hope you are hungry." He said lifting up a bag with containers in it. He knew Veronica would never say no to food, plus it would give him some extra time to spend with her.

"Actually, we already had pizza, but thank you for offering." Logan stated as they entered the living room. "I think there is still some left. Help yourself."

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Casey seethed. "This is between Veronica and me."

The tension was quickly growing between the two. "I asked him to come."

"Why?" Casey turned to look at her baffled.

"This concerns him too." Veronica shrugged her shoulders dismissing any other arguments he might have. "Have a seat please." She gave both gentlemen a stern look before sitting down.

Logan used his quick reflexes to his advantage and sat next to _his_ girl before Casey had a chance to consider it.

"There's a lot to discuss and I would really appreciate it if you both contained yourselves." She gave each boy a pointed look again before continuing. "A lot has happened to me in these last couple of months…"

"Are you okay? Did any one hurt you?" Casey immediately interrupted her.

Logan on the other hand placed his hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers together as a way of support. He knew there was still a lot to be said and interrupting her wouldn't help speed things up. He did the only thing he thought would help her the most. Show her he was there for her.

Veronica gave him a slight appreciative smile. "Casey, please listen to me."

He nodded in agreement.

"A lot of things have changed. I'm not the same girl you knew from Seattle. I'm not involved in extra-curricular activities or in committees. I don't care about schools dances or who was prom queen. All I care about are those who surround me and that are part of my life. Nothing else matters."

She squeezed Logan's hand for emphasis.

"I love working on cases with my dad, taking the occasional newspaper shots for the school paper, and doing freelance stuff. There are a couple of cases that I need to figure out…"

'Like what really happened to… Brandon? … Who raped…me? …And why my dad really quit his position back in Seattle?...' She thought to herself.

Logan tugged on Veronica's hand to get her attention back.

Veronica took a deep and shaky breath, her hands were beginning to sweat, and her eyes were turning glossy. Her voice came out strained, "…Towards… the end of sophomore…" She bit her quivering lip. She was trying hard to hold back tears that were threatening to fall at any moment, "…Brandon… and I… went to a party… after prom… the next day… it was all over the news… it was said… he… co-committed… su-suicide…"

She began crying as she remembered all the headlines on t.v., the internet, radio, and gossip around school.

Logan pulled Veronica into his strong arms and held her tight letting her cry freely on his shoulder.

Casey sat there stunned. He never expected to hear that his friend Brandon had committed suicide.

He had known him a good two years and not once did he ever seem depressed. As a matter of fact, Brandon loved living life. He was more of a free spirit. He marched to the beat of his own drum.

_Flashback_

_It was the end of freshman year…_

"_Ronniekins, to end your first year of high school with a kick, I have a surprise for you." Brandon turns to Casey, "You are welcome to join in on the fun."_

"_Sure, you can count me in." He replied excitedly. _

"_What is this surprise you speak of?" Veronica inquired with a quirked eyebrow and a smile on her face. _

"_You'll see." He gave began to blindfold her. "No peeking, Tink." _

_Veronica pouted, but complied. _

_Casey had learned early on that neither Veronica nor Brandon could deny each other anything. They were the closest of friends; some people even thought they were brother and sister because they were always around each other. It was as if they were attached at the hip. _

_Brandon with Casey's help had taken Veronica to the car and strapped her in. _

_Thirty minutes later, they had finally arrived at their destination. _

"_We're here." Brandon chimed._

"_Wow…" Was all Casey could say._

"_Can I take this off now, please?" Veronica whined, she couldn't stand the suspense any longer. _

"_One more minute, hon." Brandon signaled the guy before taking the blindfold off to get ready. _

_The other guy gave him a thumbs up in return. _

"_Okay, you may take the blindfold off now." _

_Without hesitation Veronica practically ripped off the blindfold causing both friends to laugh at her actions. Veronica had always hated not knowing what was going on around her. _

_She stood there mouth agape. _

_There before her waited a beautiful bright and colorful hot air balloon. She couldn't contain her excitement so she ran to her best friend and hugged him as hard as she could. "I love it! Thank you so much! Ah! I can't believe you did this." _

"_I thought you might like it." He responded with a shrug._

"_I do. I really do." She had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. _

"_Let's do this." He began pulling her towards it._

"_Wait!" Veronica stopped his actions. _

"_Is something wrong?" He asked getting worried. _

"_You are terrified of heights." She reminded him. _

"_That I am, but this is a special occasion." He smiled at her. "Besides, what better way than to conquer your fears, right?"_

"_Right." She smiled bigger if it were even possible. _

_All three teens got in and the guy secured the door so nobody would fall out before leaving. _

_Brandon handed Casey and Veronica a cup before opening a bottle of fruit punch that contained some alcohol. _

_Veronica turned to look at Brandon, "It's for the nerves." He shrugged his shoulders. _

_Instead Casey raised his cup, "For ending this school year with a kick."_

"_For wonderful friends." Veronica added. _

_Brandon smiled at them, "For confronting fears and living life like there's no tomorrow." _

_They all took a drink f__rom their cup. _

_They ended that night by going home and having a movie night filled with junk food. _

_End Flashback_

"…Brandon… committed… suicide…?" He asked baffled.

Veronica looked at him through red rimmed eyes, "Of course not! How could you think that?" He should know better after all they were close friends a while ago.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…" He tried to cover his stupidity, but wasn't sure how to mend it. "I-"

"Then how did you mean it, huh?!" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "You didn't know him how I did. He was my confidant, my best friend …he was like my brother. He loved life. Loved living it. He would never…" She couldn't bring herself to repeat the words Brandon and suicide in one sentence again.

"I know. I'm sorry. This is just a lot to take in right now." A tear escaped his eye. The news finally hitting him like a ton of bricks. "… He was murdered." It wasn't a question.

Logan felt out of place in this scenario not having known Brandon at all only the bits and pieces Veronica had told him. Even though that was the case he wasn't planning on leaving Veronica's side one bit. She needed him.

"If that was the case then why did you and your father leave Seattle and move here? What about the investigation?"

'That's something I ask myself everyday.' She thought to herself briefly closing her eyes. "I don't know." She replied honestly, "But I'm glad we did." She looks over at Logan, who is staring right back at her.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Casey asked gladly interrupting Veronica's and Logan's intense gaze. She never looked at him like that.

Both Veronica and Logan were startled by his question.

Casey crossed his arms across his chest. "Well?" He urged.

"What is there to say?" Logan places his other hand on top of their already intertwined hands. "I think it's quite obvious that we really like each other." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you now like a couple?" He asked snidely as he stood up from the couch.

Veronica looked down at their intertwined hands and had no idea what to say. Just yesterday they both confessed their feelings for each other, but hadn't decided on anything final.

"Veronica is my girlfriend." Logan smiled brightly. He really liked the sound of that. _His_ girlfriend. 'Has a nice ring to it.'

'He called me _his_ girlfriend. I can't believe how much I like the sound of that.'

"You've got to be kidding me, right?!" He stopped pacing back and forth to look at the couple who in return continued to hold hands. That only served to make him madder, "Just moments ago when this delightful chat began you were just pretending to care about Brandon. How Brandon was incapable of really committing suicide to hey I'm dating the biggest jackass in the world."

He knew better than to hurt Veronica with those false accusations because if there was anybody out there that cared about Brandon it was her. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling. He was hurt. He wanted a second chance with her. She wasn't supposed to be dating Logan.

Veronica was taken back by his sarcastic remark, but wasn't surprised. It was a façade. He was hurting… it was a lot for him to take right now. But that didn't mean his words hurt any less.

She felt Logan's instant change, his knuckles turning white, body stiffening; he was ready to beat the crap out of him. She squeezed his hand before getting up from couch and approached Casey whose eyes were glossy.

He immediately turned away from her, not wanting her to see the tears that were threatening to fall. She pulled his face back towards her so she could see him, "Everything is going to be okay." She kissed his cheek tenderly. "I'm here for you."

Her comment filled his heart. He didn't expected any less from her. She had always had that sixth sense so of course she would see right through him. The tears that threaten to fall were now streaming freely down his cheek.

She pulled him into a hug and let him cry onto her shoulder. He clenched onto her.

Logan felt a sting of jealousy run through him causing his veins to boil. He stood up from the couch and left.

Veronica saw his retreating form and felt a pang in her heart.

LoVe

Logan needed to blow off some steam the only way he knew how. He'd gone to his house picked up his wet suit, surfboard, and went to the beach.

LoVe

An hour later, Casey had finally left. He had apologized for all the things he had said. They had decided to remain friends because they were the only ones who really knew Brandon. They could be there for each other and reminisce about their deceased friend.

LoVe

"I have to talk to him." Veronica told the pit-bull as she served him food. "Let's go boy."

Veronica grabbed his leash, messenger bag, and cell phone before leaving the house. It only took them fifteen minutes to get there walking.

She sat on the sand next to Logan's stuff and waited for him patiently to finish. In the mean time, she threw a ball as far as she could so Back-up could fetch it.

Logan prepared himself to ride another wave that was quickly approaching; he paddled as fast as he could, and when the time was just right he stood up on his board, and rode the huge wave. He looked great, in total control, he seemed at peace, and happy.

Veronica took out her camera from her messenger bag and took a couple of pictures of him.

A couple of minutes later, Logan made his way back to his things; he was surprised to see Veronica sitting there with her camera. She took a couple more pictures while his body was still glistening.

She spotted a drop of water that fell from his chin and made its way all the way down to his hip bone. She unconsciously licked her bottom lip.

Logan smirked, "See something you like." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Veronica put her camera down on her messenger bag and stood up. She slowly made her way towards him; her hips swaying from side to side as she nibbled on her bottom lip without loosing eye contact with him.

Logan stood there glued to his spot unable to move a single muscle.

As soon as she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a blow minding kiss. He automatically wrapped his strong arms around her waist. The surfboard he once held under his arm was now on the floor and completely forgotten as their bodies pressed against each others.

Veronica was the first to pull away breathless, "…Yes."

"…Wow…" Logan placed his forehead against hers, "…What was that for?"

"A reminder." She gave him a quick peck.

He pulled away from her, "A reminder?"

She nodded her head, "Yes." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "That you are my boyfriend."

He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too. Don't forget it." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Can we talk?"

"I'm confused, what do you call what we are we doing now?"

"Please, you left before we finished talking to Casey." Her voice was pleading.

"…" He looked down at his feet.

"There are still some things we need to discuss."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go to my house and talk? I'm getting a bit cold."

"Sure."

Veronica called Back-up and helped Logan pick up his stuff before leaving.

LoVe

She wasn't sure how to begin, "…Logan, there are still a couple of things I haven't told you…" She looked up at him unsure of how he would react.

"I'm listening."

"That's the thing… I'm not ready to tell you about it."

"Oh…"

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just need more time to under- cope with it myself."

"Does it have anything to do Brandon?"

"Yes and no." She played with her hands. "I know that in order for this to work we have to be completely open with each other and that is why I'm telling you this."

"I-"

"All I'm asking for is some time… Just so I can come to terms with all that has happened these last couple of months."

"Does this mean you want to take a break?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Of course not! I want us to continue being a couple. I just need that time to come to terms with everything… After all we just met each other. There are still a lot of things I have to learn about you and you about me like dislikes and likes."

"I couldn't agree more." He kissed her temple.

"I think we've had enough serious talk for one day. How about we watch a movie?" She suggested after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They both knew they were just starting this relationship and that it wouldn't always be easy, but they were willing to try.

TBC...

**Don't forget to review! I wasn't too sure of this chapter... Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	10. Chapter 9: Blossoming Relationships

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 9: Blossoming Relationships **

Even though Veronica didn't have to go to school this morning because of the suspension she still got up early.

She threw on an old pair of jean shorts, green spaghetti strap shirt, and put her hair up in a messy bun.

She was a girl on a mission; by the end of this week the apartment was going to be spotless.

Music was resonating throughout the whole place as she cleaned every nook and room.

Veronica had an old cloth in one hand and a disinfectant in the other.

LoVe

There was a knock on the door, she put the mop down, and went to answer it.

"Hey V, busy day?" Wallace asked when his new friend opened the door.

She wiped the sweat out of her forehead, "Kinda, thought it would be a good idea to clean." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

For most people cleaning was a dreaded chore, but for Veronica it had become something therapeutic.

"Clemmons asked me to drop off all your class work and homework. He said something about not wanting you to fall behind." He handed her a binder full of papers. "Sorry, I didn't bring them by yesterday, but I had to stay late for practice. At least now, you will have all weekend to finish them."

"How thoughtful of him." She stated sarcastically, placing the binder on the counter. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water sounds good."

Veronica walked to the fridge and pulled out two bottled waters. "How was school?" She handed him his water and sat down next to him on the couch.

"It's still very interesting." He took a sip of water.

At her questioning look he continued, "You have become one of the most popular girls in school."

"Oh brother, they're still spreading rumors?" She wasn't really surprised because her classmates dwelled in gossip.

He laughed, "It's actually divided fifty-fifty. Some students think you are a goddess for standing up to Lilly and others despise you for trying to overthrow their queen."

She had to laugh at that.

Wallace began fidgeting with his hands a nervous habit he long ago developed. "I actually need your advice about…" His hands became very interesting apparently since he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"About?" She took a sip of water and waited for him to answer.

A blush of red crept on his cheeks, "A girl."

"Do I know her?" She wondered.

He still didn't meet her eyes, "I don't think so." He smiled brightly finally turning to look at her. "Her name is Georgia. I have her for third period English."

"You're right, I don't know her."

She still wasn't sure what he needed help with. Wallace was a good looking guy, smart, funny, and was captain of the basketball team. She couldn't imagine him having any trouble asking girls out.

"Our teacher assigned us groups today for a project and she is in mine."

"Then what's the problem?"

His hands becoming primary focus once more. "We have to reenact a scene from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Oh, do you need help reciting lines?" That made sense.

"Yup."

"We could practice this weekend if you'd like. That way when you see her on Monday you'll be a total pro. Does that work for you?"

He wasn't expecting anything else from his friend, "Yeah, I'll bring lunch."

"Okay."

"I hate to run, but I promised my mom I would watch Darrell tonight. She has to stay late at work."

"No problem. Thanks for bringing me the homework."

"See yah, tomorrow."

She walked him to the door, they hugged, and he left.

LoVe

"Thanks again for helping set up the new software in the computer lab Miss Mackenzie." Mrs. Walker smiled at her student appreciatively. "With your help it only took half the time and I really have to get going now because if not I'm going to be late. Please make sure to turn off the computer you are still using."

Mac nodded her head in understanding.

"Done." She stated victoriously.

The computer she was currently working on had taken a bit longer than the others because she also had to install other programs.

She turned off the computer and left towards the parking lot.

As she got closer to her vehicle she searched her messenger bag for her keys, but couldn't find them. "Where are they?" She asked no one in particular.

When she reached her car, she looked inside the window to see if they were in there and long and behold there they were on the passenger seat.

Just her luck, the doors were all locked, "Frak!"

"Having car troubles?" A voice from behind asked.

She didn't really recognize the voice, but something inside her screamed she heard it before.

She turned around to see who was talking to her and was staggered to find the tall blonde that was always hanging around with Logan.

"Yeah, I locked my keys inside." She was very embarrassed mentioning this to him even though she had never really talked to him.

"I do that all the time." He responded honestly.

Mac let out a sigh of relief.

He came a few steps closer to her, "I actually keep a couple of spares in my locker." He smiled at her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. My parents are at a parent-teacher conference with my brother Ryan." She spoke more to herself. "So, they can't bring my spare."

"I could take you home." He offered, having heard what she said.

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I mean if you'd like? You could get your spare and I'll bring you back to your car."

"I wouldn't want to impose; besides, it's probably way out of your way." She replied honestly.

"I wouldn't be asking if it did." He started walking towards his truck. "Now, come on."

LoVe

Veronica was just finishing up her room when her dad came home.

"Wow." He said looking around the kitchen.

"It looks good, huh?"

"Did I adopt Cinderella?" He questioned, scratching the side of his head thoughtfully.

"Haha." She pouted. "I thought I would put my suspension to good use."

He kissed the top of her head, "It looks great honey. Would you like Italian for dinner?"

"Manicotti please."

LoVe

Mac felt a bit awkward in the car. "Why were you still in school?" She asked trying to get some sort of conversation started.

He glanced at her during a red light, "I had detention with Mr. Wu because I owed him three days worth."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, he was also mad that I haven't done my homework this week." He shrugged his shoulders.

LoVe

"Wallace stopped by today to drop of all my class work and homework." She said taking a bite of her manicotti.

"That was nice of him."

"Yes it was. He's also going to be coming over this weekend to study. I'm helping him run some lines from _Romeo and Juliet_."

Her dad looked over at her mock-sternly, "How does Logan feel about that?"

"Dad-" She smiled at her dad's antics.

Keith was happy to see his daughter making new friends at school. He didn't want things to be difficult for her like they were back in Seattle after Brandon.

Wallace seemed very loyal, down to earth, hard-working, and caring. He helped keep Veronica balanced.

Mac brought out Veronica's girly side the braiding hair, slumber parties, and gossiping about boys side.

Eli brought out the tougher side of his little girl the stand up for yourself and other's side.

And Logan- He had made Veronica smile once more and that was all Keith really needed to know.

She shook his arm harder this time bringing him out of his daze, "Dad? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. Is Logan coming by today?" He asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "He didn't mention anything yesterday."

LoVe

"Why were you still in school?"

"Oh, I helped Mrs. Walker install some new computer software into all the computers in the computer lab."

He parked his truck in her driveway. "You know about that stuff?"

She smiled brightly, "Yeah, I do. It's one of my hobbies."

"Cool."

"Do you want to come in for a glass of water or soda?" She offered, it was the least she could do for his kindness.

"Sure."

LoVe

Veronica was lying down on her bed listening to music while reading a book for English when her cell phone rang.

"Hello beautiful."

She couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks. "Hi handsome."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was reading a book for English. You?"

"We just got back from the doctors office. Did Wallace finally drop of all your homework?"

"Yeah, he had practice yesterday. Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a routine check-up. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm working on my homework and helping Wallace recite some lines. Why? Did you have something planned?"

"I wanted to take you out on a date."

"We could do something on Sunday?"

"I'd like that."

LoVe

Dick waited for Mac in the living room while she went upstairs to get the spare key.

He walked around the room looking at all the pictures that covered the walls, 'These are a lot of family pictures.'

He accidentally bumped into something on the floor, "Ouch!"

There on the floor was an Xbox360 with remotes and various games scattered around it.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked entering the room.

"Yeah, I just stubbed my toe into the Xbox." He looked down at his feet embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that. I told Ryan to pick everything up before I left this morning" It bothered her to know her little brother didn't listen to her, but what younger brothers did?

She knelt down, started picking up all the games, and put them into stacks. She opened one box to put the game in its rightful place and took the other one out. "I hate it when he doesn't put them where they go because then I can't find them."

He looked up at her surprised, "You play?"

"Yup, another one of my hobbies." She smiled brightly unable to contain herself.

'Wow, most girls I know don't even what an Xbox is…' He moved some hair from his face. "Maybe we could play sometime so you could show how skillful you are?" He suggested.

She wasn't sure why he was trying to befriend her or talking to her, maybe Logan asked him to, or maybe he was doing it out on his own. She didn't know.

He was being very kind to her. He hadn't tried anything with her yet or asked for anything in return for driving her.

She wasn't about to miss an opportunity to make a new friend. Instead, she nodded her head in agreement, "Sure, sounds like fun."

LoVe

Keith was pushing his shopping cart down the beverage aisle at the local super market. He checked the list Veronica had written:

_1 jar of Maraschino cherries _

_Cookies and cream ice cream_

_Whipped cream_

_Hershey's chocolate syrup_

_Sunkist _

_Water bottles_

He smiled to himself because only his daughter would think those were proper and healthy food choices.

He reached over for the very last jar of cherries, "Oops, I'm sorry." The woman retracted her hand away from Keith's.

"I'm sorry." He responded looking over at her. "You can take it."

"No, that's fine. You got to it first." She smiled sweetly. "That's the first rule of shopping." She insisted.

He returned her smile. "Okay." He grabbed it and put in his shopping cart.

"Are you making sundaes?" She inquired looking at his other choices.

He laughed, "No, actually, I'm getting everything on my daughter's shopping list."

"My son added a couple of things on my list too." She showed him the list in her hand. "Hence the chocolate chip cookies and licorice."

They shared a smile, "Children. I'm Keith Mars nice to meet you."

"Alicia Fennel, nice to meet you too."

TBC…

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter… It was filler. **

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


End file.
